


Belonging

by Spungoslawz (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm a very inexperienced writer oops, M/M, Multi, No actual mentions of anything sexual like… at all, completely PG in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Spungoslawz
Summary: Red is safe and people care. That's pretty good lmao.





	

It'd finally been a full year. It felt surreal that the three of them had been together for a year. Everything had finally settled after the initial chaos of Red's arrival in this universe. Red was still getting used to all the love and kindness in this world, and even after a year everything was still so foreign to him. The fact that the residents didn't tear at each other's throats was a huge plus and still Blue and Papyrus' patience with him never ceased to amaze him.

So much had happened over the last year. He'd shed his hardened outer shell and healed his inner wounds, letting trauma fade and letting himself relax. Sometimes he was ashamed of how 'soft' he'd become, though in this world he could be 'soft' without worries. He finally had a sense of happiness, stability, and love. He finally felt where he belonged. He belonged with Sans and Papyrus. They made him feel so safe and accepted… it was truly wonderful.

Even at first when he'd denied himself a chance at a relationship with them they had reassured him that they wanted him and cared for him. His own mind had told him he'd just be a third wheel or an unneeded extra but they told him he was important. Inclusion was key.

He was so happy at nights, laid comfortable between the two larger skeletons. Papyrus sprawled lazily on his right and Blue curled up and leaning against him on his left, all three of them sleepy, content, and wrapped in thick covers.

And in the mornings they'd have breakfast on the couch and watch old NTT reruns.

Sometimes it felt too good to be true. Sometimes he was scared that maybe someday he'll wake up and everything will be gone. He's scared of ever having to go back. Having your everything torn away from you and being thrown back into a malevolent world hurt just to think about.

And still Blue and Papyrus reassured him he belongs here with them.

He deserved to be happy.

He deserved them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first piece on this site yay!! The original draft was written at 4am and the name was "REDD VKUE ORANG EFUCKI" because I'm obviously a professional.  
> Gimme feedback because I don't know shit about writing anything.


End file.
